At The End Of Her Rope
by Juicism
Summary: TRADUCTION. Cuddy a été beaucoup de choses. Elle a été la patronne de House, son amie, son docteur, son garde fou, son histoire d'amour, sa bouée de sauvetage, et oui, même dans son imagination. Mais peut t-il survivre au fait d'être celui qui sera là pour elle quand elle sera sur le point de craquer, et l'empêcher de chuter ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ! Voici une nouvelle traduction d'une fic que certains doivent connaitre: At The End Of Her Rope by W8ing4huddy. Donc bien __évidement tout le mérite lui revient je ne fais que traduire. _

_Je me suis vraiment éclatée à la lisant. Elle est très longue mais je vous promet ça en vaut la peine (sinon je ne me serait pas lancée dans cette traduction). Il y a pas mal de drama, de romance et surtout vous verrez une facette de House que vous n'avez jamais et qui pourrait surprendre. _

_Sans plus de cérémonie voici le premier chapitre d'une longue série ! (Je vous prévient l'auteure est très bavarde pour notre plus grand plaisir). _

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

House s'était attendu à ce que son séjour à Mayfield soit un cauchemar et ça avait commencé exactement comme il l'avait prédit. La désintoxication avait été un enfer. Trop faible pour prendre soin de lui, être obligé de compter sur les autres pour qu'ils essuient le vomi de son visage, les tremblements, les liens, la solitude et la misère, se sentir comme s'il allait devenir fou tout ceci avait contribué à ce que son séjour soit bien plus qu'un simple cauchemar. Cela avait été plus horrible que la mort elle-même, pensa-t-il à ce moment là. Puis, la désintoxication avait prit fin et il fut surpris de découvrir que sa douleur à la jambe était en réalité supportable avec des médicaments (autres que les narcotiques) qu'ils lui avaient prescrits. Il était prêt à partir de cet endroit et au plus vite. Amber était partie depuis longtemps c'était de l'histoire ancienne. La Vicodin faisait aussi partie du passé. Puis il était entré dans le bureau du Dr. Nolan, la valise à la main et un bonnet volé sur la tête, seulement pour découvrir qu'il n'irait nulle part. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il allait partir, mais seulement pour aller dans l'aile pour les patients à long terme. Ca craignait. Il était venu de son plein gré mais s'il ne restait pas, il n'aurait jamais la recommandation du Dr. Nolan. Sans elle, il ne pourrait jamais escompter récupérer sa licence médicale. Il était piégé. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait généralement dans les situations où il allait perdre : s'assurer que personne d'autre ne gagne. Pour cela, son unique objectif était de créer le chaos, et il ne pensait pas à ce qu'il l'aide à boiter plus facilement. Il allait crier 'résistance' et s'assurer que ça allait mieux fonctionner avec Nolan et sa bande qu'avec Cuddy quand il l'avait crié sans grand enthousiasme encore et encore en guise de protestation dans son bureau.

Puis son plan avait échoué, alors il en avait essayé un autre et encore un autre. Tous avaient lamentablement échoués les uns après les autres. Mais il devait avouer que, la baston avait été amusante. Et Alvie était d'accord. Même si le fait que Wilson avait refusé de l'aider pour faire chanter le Dr. Nolan n'avait pas été si amusant que ça. Enfin, du moins pas à ce moment là. Mais la chute du Maitre de la Liberté avait été le pire de tout.

Oui, Maintenant il était pris au piège. Il devait coopérer. Pour ça, il devait se rendre. Il devait non seulement accepter le fait qu'il était brisé, et il le savait depuis un long moment maintenant, mais aussi comprendre qu' «il», c'est à dire «l'ennemi», pouvait être véritablement capable de réparer ce qui était brisé en lui. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à l'accepter; croire voulait dire croire en ce qu'il était convaincu que c'était un mensonge.

Les jours suivants sa sortie il pensa beaucoup à Lydia. Il se demandait si leur rencontre avait été le moment le plus marquant de son temps là-bas ou si peut être le jour de sa sortie avait eu un impact sur sa signification dans sa vie à cause de tout ce que cela symbolisait. Mais en réalité, Lydia AVAIT été la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé ces trois derniers mois. Puis, il réalisa alors, que le jour de sa sortie avait été merveilleux, qu'il n'aurait jamais vécu ce jour si elle n'avait pas fait partie de sa vie. Lydia lui avait fait comprendre que, peut être, il avait un bon cœur, sous tous ses déguisements et ses apparences. Elle l'avait vu à l'asile de fous, la seule situation de sa vie qui l'avait fait sentir indigne de recevoir l'amour et l'affection d'une femme depuis son infarctus (surtout de la part de Cuddy, dont il espérait secrètement l'amour, depuis si longtemps, mais il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais, Mayfield avait anéanti toute les chances qu'il aurait pu avoir avec elle), et cependant, malgré le fait qu'il était interné en psychiatrie, Lydia n'avait pas seulement été attirée par lui, mais aussi avait aimé passé du temps avec lui, peut être même qu'elle l'avait aimé, et ce malgré l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés et où leur relation s'était formé. Elle appréciait sa gaieté, sa tendance à faire des vagues, l'aidant même; toutes ces choses qui l'avaient rendu plus attirante. Mais elle avait aussi été la première personne avec qui il avait testé la théorie de Nolan, et qui s'était avérée juste; faire confiance aux autres pouvait être quelque chose de plaisant, au lieu d'être quelque chose qui se finissait par la perte de respect ou bien pire que ça. House était quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'être respecté, pour quelque chose, parce que, tellement de chose en lui n'émanait pas le respect ou même n'étaient pas acceptable pour la plupart des gens. Lydia avait réussi le test. Et il avait lui-même récupéré les gains, en finalisant, finalement, son retour dehors. Il lui serait donc éternellement reconnaissant pour ça.

Quand House lui avait demandé pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé la première fois, Lydia lui avait fait le cadeau de lui dire qu'il était digne de son intérêt. En retour, il lui avait donné le seul cadeau qu'il savait offrir : jouer une chanson pour elle au piano, pour lui montrer qu'il l'appréciait aussi, parce qu'il ne pouvait le formuler avec des mots. Exprimer ses sentiments n'était pas seulement difficile pour lui mais aussi quelque chose d'inaccessible. Elle avait amené avec elle une partition de Dvorák pour qu'ils jouent ensemble, aussi compliqué qu'il était, aussi compliqué qu'une relation entre eux pouvait être, quelque chose qui demandait leur présence parce qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait bien s'en tirer. Mais il s'était éloigné, l'avait repoussé, comme il l'avait toujours fait quand il avait peur. Etonnamment, quand il était revenu vers elle, il lui avait avoué que c'était la peur qui l'avait obligé à agir ainsi. Quand avait-il avoué à quiconque qu'il avait peur ?! Pour lui, les sentiments devaient être enfouis ou évités, et non exposés. Mais Lydia l'avait aidé à s'exposer, enfin à petite dose. Le progrès restait du progrès. Il avait dansé avec elle puis, l'avait réconforté dans sa peine par rapport à sa belle sœur, l'absence de progrès de la part d'Annie et sa propre déclaration sur le fait qu'elle était 'pathétique'. Il lui avait fait l'amour. Ce n'avait PAS été que du sexe. Pas comme quand il payait pour en avoir en tout cas. Si on mettait de côté le fait qu'elle était mariée, ça avait été magique; lent, tendre, et empli d'émotion. Il n'avait pas vécu ça depuis longtemps, surement pas depuis Stacy. Evidement, la seule femme avec qui il avait été depuis Stacy avait été une prostituée, mais … quand même.

Cette nuit entre Lydia et lui l'avait guéri de façon inattendue et écrasante. Elle avait fait en sorte que les choses soient 'bien', au lieu d'être horrible ou simplement surmontable. Tout à coup, il ne voulait plus continuer à vivre sans jamais ressentir une fois de plus ce sentiment, ce qui pour House voulait dire qu'il ne voulait plus vivre sans elle. Parce qu'elle était la seule qui semblait capable de le lui donner à ce moment là.

Le Dr. Nolan lui avait une fois demandé ce que serait la fin de l'histoire. House ne le savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. On ne connait jamais la fin jusqu'à ce que l'histoire … se finisse. On peut le deviner, mais on ne peut pas être sûr. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que la chose qui lui apporterait le plus de bonheur, la soudaine guérison d'Annie, serait la chose qui lui causerait son plus grand malheur à Mayfield ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir, qu'en lui prenant la main ce jour là, en prenant du plaisir avec ce simple geste et en sachant qu'elle allait vivre un moment de ce qui pour elle serait surement le paradis sur Terre et qu'il en faisait partie, que la fin était proche, si proche ? Il s'avéra que la fin de l'histoire était que Lydia partirait, et que même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait l'empêcher. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle parte. Elle ne l'avait pas forcément voulu non plus. Elle l'avait dit. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir choisi son fils au lieu de séparer sa famille pour être avec lui. Ni la vie, ou l'amour, n'étaient sans complications. Et il savait que son réel problème était qu'il ne voulait pas changer ça, non pas qu'ils ne seraient pas capable de s'en remettre et de faire face l'un sans l'autre. Il n'avait pas été amoureux d'elle, mais il avait été prêt à l'être. Il était arrivé à un stade où il pensait qu'il serait capable de ne pas faire foirer une relation, ou tout simplement, que ses faux-pas étaient surmontables. Puis elle était partie. Qui aurait cru qu'en étant perdu sans elle, il se trouverait, ou au moins, il se verrait offrir la liberté loin de Mayfield pour retourner dans le monde ?

House était monté dans le bus après sa sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique avec un seul objectif. Et cet objectif était de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, et peut être même de trouver le bonheur par la même occasion. Il envisageait tout ce que ça impliquerait. La première chose était évidente et il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour récupérer son poste au PPTH. La seconde chose prendrait beaucoup plus de temps avant qu'il ne l'admette. Bien qu'elle ait toujours été là en lui, il ne se l'était jamais simplement avoué, surtout après Mayfield car cela semblait être un rêve irréalisable; il deviendrait un homme meilleur, et son unique but serait de devenir l'homme qui gagnera le cœur de Cuddy, si cela était possible. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait en tête en sortant de Mayfield. Lydia avait beaucoup compté pour lui et la tristesse qu'il avait ressentie quand elle était partie était toujours présente, même s'il reconnaissait que Lydia n'aurait pas pu être celle avec qui il était censé passé le restant de sa vie, celle qu'il avait toujours aimé…

Et aujourd'hui, il en était là, d'accord pour vivre avec Wilson pendant quelques temps tandis qu'il essaierait de reprendre le cours normal de la vie qu'il avait laissé de côté après son départ à Mayfield. Il faisait des progrès pour se reconstruire. Il était de retour au PPTH, bien que cela ne veuille pas dire qu'il était de retour dans le rôle qu'il endossait auparavant. Mais il était là, et il travaillait, attendant de récupérer sa licence médicale et essayant de respecter les règles de Cuddy («pas de procédures, pas d'interactions avec les patients») jusqu'à ce qu'on lui redonne ce qu'il avait perdu car il commençait à devenir fou. Le point positif de tout ça était qu'au moins il n'avait pas d'heures de consultations à effectuer. Le point négatif de tout ça était qu'il n'avait toujours pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et que donc, ce bonheur n'était qu'éphémère.

* * *

"_**Let us pause in life's pleasures and count it's many tears While we all sup sorrow with the poor There's a song that will linger forever in our ears Oh, hard times come again no more**_

'Tis the song, the sigh of the weary Hard times, hard times come again no more Many days you have lingered Around my cabin door Oh, hard times come again no more

While we seek mirth and beauty and music light and gay There are frail forms fainting at the door Though their voices are silent, their pleading looks will say Oh, hard times come again no more

'Tis the song, the sigh of the weary Hard times, hard times come again no more Many days you have lingered Around my cabin door Oh, hard times come again no more

'Tis a sigh that is wafted across the troubled wave 'Tis a wail that is heard upon the shore 'Tis a dirge that is murmured around the lowly grave Oh, hard times come again no more

'Tis the song, the sigh of the weary Hard times, hard times come again no more Many days you have lingered Around my cabin door Oh, hard times come again no more

_**Oh, hard times come again no more"**_

* * *

Song: "Hard Times Come Again No More" (Kate & Anna McGarrigle)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis a posté le second chapitre. Je n'ai plus trop la notion du temps en c moment. Et j'ai été assez prise ces derniers temps. Je devrait pouvoir posté un chapitre de plus la semaine prochaine (mais je ne vous promet rien) et normalement le mois de novembre devrait être plus calme pour moi et je pourrait poster plus souvent. _

_Anna : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et je suis contente que ce début te plaise car la suite va nous révéler beaucoup de surprises !_

_Lenaoar : merci __J_

_Sagmig : merci pour la review ! Voici la suite !_

_Gwenn63 : cette fic est juste géniale ! C'est le moment de la redécouvrir en français :p Merci pour ta review !_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le début !_

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

Fin août 2009

Quelques semaines après être revenu au travail, House réalisa à quel point son retour était difficile. Il voulait, en fait, démissionner. Rien n'était plus comme avant son séjour à Mayfield. Et il semblerait que rien ne serait comme avant. Et même s'il y avait eu des choses qu'il avait voulu absolument changer pour améliorer sa vie, il y avait d'autres choses n'aurait jamais voulu changer, il n'aimait pas changer certaines choses de sa personnalité, et c'étaient ces choses là qui rendaient son retour plus dur à supporter. Il comprit que derrière la joie immédiate de son retour il y avait la réalité et une déception amère, en comprenant que son retour à la 'normalité ' ne lui apportait pas autant de plaisir qu'il l'avait espéré. Non pas que la normalité était habituelle pour lui.

Le conseil d'administration lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'un seul faux-pas de sa part et ils en auraient fini avec lui pour toujours. Wilson l'observait tel un vautour, et puisqu'ils vivaient sous le même toit pour le moment, Wilson le guettait jour et nuit; une surveillance sans fin qui prenait souvent la forme de taquineries, de toute évidence insoutenable. Il semblait n'attendre qu'une chose : qu'House fasse un mauvais pas, qu'il reprenne de la Vicodin, qu'il fasse … un faux pas. Et tout cela lui rajoutait de la pression supplémentaire. Puis, la vérité était que Foreman était en permanence sur son dos, ce n'était pas agaçant ou exaspérant mais, simplement INACEPTABLE. Où qu'il aille, les gens le fixaient du regard. C'était comme s'ils attendaient tous que le fou attaque ou tue quelqu'un ou, à l'autre bout de la folie, qu'il se déshabille et se mette à courir dans les couloirs tout nu. Il ne pouvait même pas courir ! Et puis il y avait Cuddy. Ces jours-ci elle le regardait soit comme si elle avait pitié de lui, ce qui confirmait qu'elle savait la seule chose qu'il espérait qu'elle ne saurait de la part de Wilson, soit elle l'observait comme s'il était une énigme à résoudre, une de ces énigmes dont les éléments étaient tellement vieux et décrépits que chaque tentative pour essayer de la résoudre pouvait potentiellement mettre fin à cette énigme à tout jamais. Il détestait ça. Tout ça. Il faisait avec, mais il détestait ça. Il voulait démissionner. Il voulait partir pour l'Arizona. Il se demandait comment ça allait fonctionner. Mais non, c'était fini entre lui et Lydia. Il avait fini par l'accepter et s'en était remis, laissant son souvenir dans le passé, sauf ces moments où il se demandait si retourner à Mayfield serait une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, même sans Lydia là bas, au moins il était accepté, en dépit de qui il était ou de qu'il avait fait.

Certains jours il se retrouvait appuyé sur la rampe d'escalier sur le balcon qui domine le bureau principal, ne sachant pas comment ses pieds l'avaient porté jusqu'ici et pourquoi. Cuddy sortirait de la clinique et l'observerait et il la contemplerait dans ces moments où elle ne savait même pas qu'il était dans les parages, parce que c'était juste à cet instant là qu'il pouvait être avec elle et ne pas avoir ce regard sur lui, la façon avec laquelle elle le regardait en ce moment, un regard infecté de son séjour à Mayfield ou des événements qui l'ont conduit à Mayfield; il ne savait lequel c'était. C'était bizarre quand on y pensait. Il l'observait de ce même endroit où il avait comprit qu'il l'avait détruite il y a quelques mois, la faisant pleurer et finalement le conduisant à la conclusion que rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait voulu, qu'il ne s'en était jamais aperçu.

Ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé, non pas que House voulait absolument avoir cette conversation. Mais ça l'énervait de voir qu'ils marchaient sur la pointe des pieds autour de ce sujet là comme cet éléphant rose dans la pièce que personne ne voulait mentionner de peur que personne d'autre ne le voie. Enfin, il n'était pas fou. Le Dr. Nolan se portait garant de cela. Mais il pouvait voir cet éléphant rose parfaitement clairement. House voulait s'excuser. Oh, comme il voulait s'excuser. Il voulait être vulnérable comme il se l'était permis avec Lydia et demander à Cuddy s'ils pouvaient trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses entre eux, peut être même de commencer une relation. Mais il revenait toujours au fait que Cuddy n'était pas Lydia et ce qu'il lui était permis de faire avec une femme, ne l'était pas permis avec une autre. Cuddy était simplement … c'était une espèce différente. En plus de ça, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, l'ardoise n'était pas vierge; leur ardoise était au contraire une vieille ardoise, recouverte de saleté et infectée par le passé. De plus, en toute franchise, il ne savait pas comment communiquer avec elle autrement que comme il le faisait avant que tout ne parte de travers. Maintenant il devait bien se comporter, et c'était le cas, mais il avait deviné que cela signifiait que ses interactions avec Cuddy ne seraient plus jamais les même qu'auparavant. Cependant il comprit qu'elle n'essayait même pas de le faire redevenir le vieux House d'avant. Peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il redevienne comme avant. Et debout là, l'observant, il comprit que c'était la véritable raison du pourquoi il était malheureux depuis son retour. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire et pourtant, il ne pouvait lui dire que si peu de choses. Il avait tout gâché. Il l'avait blessé. Il avait mis la vie professionnelle de Cuddy sens dessus dessous et avant ça il avait été bien souvent méprisant au sujet de sa vie privée. Il était de retour au PPTH. Et pourtant il était loin… loin d'elle. Elle lui manquait. Non pas qu'il pouvait ou pourrait le reconnaître. Mais il ne voulait pas être ici sans elle dans le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans sa vie avant que le chaos qu'il avait lui-même créé ne chamboule tout, à moins qu'elle puisse jouer un rôle qui leur permettrait d'avoir un futur tous les deux. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Leur relation semblait être au point mort, ils étaient enlisés dans la routine ou dans une impasse, mais pas à l'emplacement habituel mais laissée quelque part où elle n'avait jamais été auparavant, quelque part qui lui était étranger.

House avait réellement la honte. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, une vague de honte le submergeait, l'obligeant à espérer qu'il y ait une benne à ordures à proximité pour qu'il puisse s'y réfugier. Mais c'était rare qu'ils se retrouvent seuls tout les deux dans la même pièce, ce qui l'aidait légèrement. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, même avec House qui donnait son avis sur certains cas, Foreman était toujours le patron maintenant et celui qui devait influencer Cuddy pour qu'elle donne son accord aux procédures risquées pour permettre de résoudre les cas et guérir les malades. Non pas que House pouvait FAIRE ces procédures, mais il pouvait au moins les soumettre. Cuddy ne leur apportait même pas les cas elle même. Peut être parce que Foreman n'avait pas besoin du regard diabolique de Cuddy pour le mettre en action. Mais malgré tout, House attendait avec envie son regard diabolique. Tous les regards qu'elle lui avait lancés sans pitié ou sans inquiétude toutes ces années lui manquaient. Il secoua la tête, et soupira intérieurement.

Parfois la nuit, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit à tourner et virer, House se remémorait ses derniers jours à Mayfield, il revivait et analysait chaque échange qu'il avait eu avec Cuddy. Il pensa à sa déclaration faite sur le balcon et comment elle avait laissé sa colère éclatée sur lui, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il avait tout foiré, hein ? Il espérait pouvoir se racheter, mais il ne savait pas si c'était encore possible. Pas si les choses continuaient comme ça. Il aurait voulu revivre cette nuit où elle avait perdu Joy, quand il l'avait embrassé et reprendre leur histoire de là. Il aurait voulu pouvoir effacer au moins QUELQUES unes des méchantes choses qu'il lui avait dites durant toutes ces années. Mais espérer était une perte de temps. Et on ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Il avait fait son lit et, maintenant, il devait s'y allonger. House soupira une fois encore et se dit que peut être, oui peut être, devenir un homme meilleur serait la seule chose qui pourrait changer les choses. Ensuite, il s'éloigna du balcon pour se diriger vers le département de diagnostiques pour faire le point. Il ne pouvait même pas s'avouer à lui même qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Forman. Il roula des yeux en y pensant, tout en grinçant des dents un instant. Il détestait ça ! Il devait parler à quelqu'un. Il s'était un peu trop habitué à tester ses pensées, ses sentiments et ses idées avec Nolan, comme il le faisait auparavant avec son équipe et avec Wilson quand il avait un cas. Enfin, peut être que Wilson serait utile et donnerait un coup de main à un ami dans sa vie privée. Ca valait le coup d'essayer.

* * *

Wilson arriva à son bureau quinze minutes plus tard et trouva House vautré sur son canapé, faisant semblant d'être en retard. «Fais comme chez toi, House,» lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. «Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?»

«Je me cache de Forman,» répondit t-il, les yeux toujours fermés, les bras repliés sur son torse, un pied sur l'autre.

«Tu es en train de perdre tes privilèges,» répondit Wilson tout en contournant son bureau pour s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. «C'est lui qui m'a dit que tu étais ici.»

House entrouvrit un œil et le regarda d'un air sévère. «Je n'ai pas perdu mes privilèges. Juste ma place. Et ma dignité,» ajouta-t-il écœuré. «Forman doit savoir où je me trouve. C'est dans le contrat non-écrit de Cuddy.»

Wilson se pencha sur son bureau, en soupirant par sympathie. «Tu SAIS que tu vas retrouver ta place très vite, hein ? Forman n'est que le remplacement du chef du département de diagnostiques.»

«Tout ce que je sais c'est que Cuddy a enlevé mon nom de la porte de mon bureau et que maintenant il y a celui de Forman,» il serrait les dents, tellement il était impossible pour lui de masquer l'amertume dans sa voix.

«Juste pour que tu le saches,» dit Wilson, «elle s'est planquée dans son bureau ce jour là et a évité le quatrième étage toute la semaine. Même maintenant, elle n'entre que par la porte de la salle de différentiel. Je pense qu'on peut supposer sans craindre de se tromper qu'elle n'a vraiment pas pris du plaisir à l'enlever.»

House resta silencieux, en attendant que les mots de Wilson le réconfortent mais il en était incapable du fait de la pression existante en ce moment avait entre Cuddy et lui.

Wilson attendait qu'il dise quelque chose mais comme il restait silencieux, il décida finalement de mener son enquête mentalement. Il avait attendu des semaines et des semaines avant que House ne lui adresse la parole. Ils vivaient ensemble maintenant bon sang ! Mais quand ils passaient du temps ensemble, c'était généralement devant la télé ou dans la cuisine, en goutant la nourriture. House ne semblait pas encore enclin à partager de détails, ou à parler de Mayfield, ou même de dire comment il se sentait après son retour. «Tu lui as parlé ?»

«Je travaille pour elle. Je lui ai parlé,» il évita la question, en fixant un point invisible sur le plafond.

Wilson roula des yeux, exaspéré, il déclara ostensiblement, «tu sais ce que je voulais dire. Est ce que tu lui as parlé de … tu sais, de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu partes ?»

House secoua la tête et ensuite décroisa ses bras de sur son torse avant de se retourner brusquement pour s'asseoir. «Non. Il n'y a rien à dire.»

Wilson souleva les sourcils, son visage exprimant le doute. «Ouais, c'est ça,» acquiesça-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

House baissa les yeux, examinant le tapis entre ses pieds. «Non il n'y a rien à dire. Autrement elle serait venue me voir.»

«Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas la voir ?» se renseigna Wilson agacé, bien qu'en toute honnêteté il voulait voir House réfléchir à la question.

Il laissa échappé une bouffée d'air et ensuite croisa le regard de son ami. «Tu as remarqué comment elle me regarde ? Je lui fais pitié. Je suis juste … l'employé qui a perdu la tête et a fantasmé sur une nuit avec elle. Elle ne veut pas se débarrasser de moi parce que j'attire des donateurs importants et parce qu'il fût un temps où je comptais pour elle, mais à part ça, elle me considère comme une histoire à faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Il n'y a plus rien d'attrayant en moi désormais.»

Wilson fixait du regard son ami, stupéfait. House pensait-il vraiment ça ?! Oh, mon dieu. Comment avait-il bien pu réussir à aborder ce sujet sans dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas avant de voir House partir en courant pour éviter de poursuivre la conversation ? «C'est ce que tu crois ?» demanda-t-il finalement, essayant de garder un ton neutre.

«Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé croire, Wilson ?» Demanda House avec mauvaise humeur, regrettant d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

«Oh, je sais pas. Peut être qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ?» Parfait, House allait faire sortir son côté sarcastique aussi.

«Tu vois ? On y est ! Elle est inquiète. Elle se fait du souci pour le mec qui vient juste de sortir de l'asile de fou plusieurs mois après son internement, criant au monde qu'il a couché avec elle ! Un fantasme, en plus de ça,» ajouta House, avec humeur. «Ouais, elle se fait du soucis pour moi ! Elle s'inquiète du fait que je puisse perdre la boule pour de bon et que ce pétage de plombs puisse affecter son joli petit bébé.»

Wilson était confus. Il plissa les yeux et demanda, «Qu'est ce que Rachel a avoir là dedans ?»

«Pas ce bébé là, idiot !» Marmonna House, consterné. «Son autre bébé. L'hôpital !»

Wilson ignora l'insulte, secouant la tête. «Cuddy ne s'inquiète pas du fait que tu pourrais pété les plombs sur elle ! Elle s'inquiète de ton comportement depuis ton retour.»

«De mon comportement ?» Commença House d'un air indigné, il haussait la voix alors qu'il se levait et commençait à faire les cents pas. «Wilson, je ne peux pas … les mots n'expriment même pas à quel point j'essaye et c'est DIFFICILE ! Qu'est ce qu'elle attend de moi ?! Je me tiens à carreau ! Je joue selon ses règles ! Je fais ce qu'on me dit ! Je suis devenu un sale petit toutou, bon sang !»

Wilson fit de grand signes, furieux, pour essayer de montrer à House que c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de dire. «Mais c'est ça ! Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?»

House se figea, fixant du regard Wilson pendant un instant avant de froncer les sourcils. «Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle … s'inquiète,» poursuivit-il, «parce que je fais ce qu'on me dit ?»

Il acquiesça. «Elle s'attends vraiment à devoir te contrôler à chaque instant tous les jours. Et elle voulait le faire. Elle me l'a dit – elle m'a même demandé de l'aider. Parce que même Cuddy ne peut pas être partout à te surveiller TOUT le temps. Elle s'attendait à ce que tu sois toi-même : odieux, sarcastique, narcissique, belligérant. Elle t'accepte pour ce que tu es, House. Cuddy ne veut pas te changer ! Elle ne saurait même pas comment faire– elle ne savait PAS comment faire face à ton retour!» Accentua Wilson, avant de poursuivre. «Mais tu es revenu et tu agis comme un être humain RATIONEL ! Tu agis comme si tu étais entièrement conscient que le conseil d'administration est à deux doigts de prendre la décision de te mettre à la porte. Et, elle est complètement perdue. C'est comme si tu n'avais plus besoin d'elle. Elle n'a même pas besoin d'essayer de te maitriser parce que tu te maitrises tout seul. Ca … l'a rend totalement perplexe. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir face au nouvel House. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Si elle n'était pas elle … Cuddy, je penserais qu'elle est profondément bouleversée mentalement par ce changement de personnalité.»

House se rassit, songeant aux paroles de Wilson, au début sceptique mais il se dit rapidement que c'était logique, sans parler du fait que ça soulageait quelque peu ses blessures morales.

«PARLE lui, House,» insista Wilson, essayant d'encourager son ami.

House acquiesça et se leva pour partir. «Je dois retourner travailler. Je ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un meure parce que je ne suis pas là pour corriger les conclusions inexactes de Foreman.»

Wilson sourit, secouant la tête, amusé alors qu'il l'observait quitter la pièce. Il espérait honnêtement que House irait parler à Cuddy, que ce soit ce qu'il avait en tête, pour une fois dans sa vie.

* * *

House monta dans l'ascenseur pour descendre jusqu'au hall après avoir été voir Foreman. Ils attendaient encore les résultats des examens. Il boita jusqu'au bureau de Cuddy, jurant qu'il tuerait Wilson s'il l'avait mis sur la mauvaise voie. House hésita un instant sa main en l'air, prêt à frapper à la porte, mais il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ça. Il frappa d'un coup sec contre la porte et attendit.

«Entrez,» cria Cuddy, l'air surprise en le voyant quand il entra dans son bureau, seul.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'as besoin de faire appel à la sécurité. Tu es en sécurité. Je ne suis pas là pour avoir une crise de démence aujourd'hui,» la rassura-t-il, sur un ton totalement sarcastique alors qu'il s'avançait un peu plus dans le bureau, après avoir fermer la porte derrière lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses déductions sur l'inquiétude de Cuddy étaient encore plausibles.

Elle roula des yeux et répondit, «Ouf ! Quel soulagement ! J'étais vraiment inquiète pendant quelques secondes.»

House sourit à ce moment là, appréciant ce début de conversation qui montrait que tout n'était pas complètement perdu entre eux. Il se calma et s'agita mal à l'aise. «Tu as une minute ?»

«Si tu continues à être poli comme ça, c'est moi qui va avoir une crise de démence,» lança-t-elle malicieusement. Mais ensuite, elle fit un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait du temps pour lui, tout en l'observant avec curiosité.

Jusqu'ici tout allait bien. Il regarda partout sauf vers elle pendant un moment, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Il était nul pour ce genre de chose.

«Tu vas bien ?» Demanda t-elle, son silence l'inquiétait.

Il balaya son inquiétude. «Je vais bien,» répondit t-il, en secouant la tête légèrement pour s'éclaircir les idées avant de croiser son regard.

«Tu veux t'asseoir ?» Offrit-elle, en lui montrant la chaise en face de son bureau.

«Non !» Répondit House, comme si c'était une question stupide.

Elle le regarda, décidée à attendre ce qui allait suivre.

«Je … je suis désolé,» marmonna t-il finalement, en la regardant, son visage montrant qu'il était profondément sincère.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils. «Désolé de quoi ?» Demanda-t-elle alors, vraiment confuse. Une excuse de la part de House était aussi probable que … de la neige en juillet.

Doucement, faire des petits pas, se rappela House avant d'expirer et de dire, «pour l'autre jour. Pour ce que j'ai dit à tout le monde. Ma grande déclaration en publique. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis … désolé Cuddy.»

* * *

"_**Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away I missed you and things weren't the same**_

'Cause everything inside, it never comes out right And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you And I know I can't take it back I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**_

_**And baby the way you make my world go round And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**_

This time I think I'm to blame

_**It's harder to get through the days You get older and blame turns to shame**_

'Cause everything inside, it never comes out right And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you And I know I can't take it back I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**_

_**And baby the way you make my world go round And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**_

Every single day I think about how we came all this way The sleepless nights and the tears you cried

_**It's never too late to make it right Oh yeah, sorry!**_

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you And I know I can't take it back I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**_

_**And baby the way you make my world go round And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**_

_**Yeah, I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry baby**_

_**I'm sorry"**_

Song: "Sorry" (Buckcherry)


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey. Je voulais le poster plus tôt mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Sérieusement. De plus je ne vais pas vous faire le topo habituel sur la nécessité des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, mais bon quand on voit plus de 100 personnes qui ont lu le chapitre et 3 malheureux commentaires (malheureux par rapport à la quantité et non à la qualité et contenu), ben ça donne pas envie de continuer ou de se dépêcher à traduire la suite. MAIS un grand merci à ceux qui ont perdu 5 minutes de leur temps pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé._

_Bref._

_Anna : merci beaucoup pour ce compliment :D J'essaye de faire de mon mieux ! Merci voici la suite ! _

_Lenaor : merci beaucoup !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Cuddy se leva, contourna son bureau pour se diriger vers lui, pour seulement s'arrêter à un mètre de lui et ainsi respecter son espace vital. Elle pensa que c'était assez inconfortable pour lui. «Mais tu croyais qu'on avait …» Commença-t-elle à s'excuser.

House l'interrompit, en levant sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer. «Ne dis rien !» Ordonna-t-il, même s'il ne savait déjà plus où se mettre face à ses mots non exprimés. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas plus une demande qu'un ordre.

«Ok,» acquiesça Cuddy doucement. «Mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, House.»

«Tu l'étais,» insista-t-il. «Tu … je t'ai fait pleurer.» Les mots sortaient de sa bouche de manière précipitée et tout à coup elle réalisa à quel point cela l'avait touché. «Ce n'était pas mon intention,» finit-il, le regard triste, loin d'elle.

Tout à coup elle se détendit et tendit le bras, en posant une de ses mains sur son biceps. «Je le sais, House. Je … j'était en colère à ce moment là mais … je comprends mieux maintenant. Wilson m'a expliqué …» Ses mots se turent dans sa gorge face à son regard. Très bien, elle avait accepté, le sujet était tabou. Elle pouvait au moins respecter ça.

«Alors, on est … d'accord ?» Demanda-t-il, comme s'il était mal à l'aise.

«On est d'accord,» le rassura-t-elle, en frottant son bras. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais elle ne savait pas si c'était acceptable.

«Ok,» répondit-il, même si sa voix montrait encore quelques doutes.

House recula, satisfait de la conversation, et Cuddy retira sa main de son bras. Il se retourna pour s'en aller et elle le regarda, essayant toujours de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais au moment où il atteignit la porte, il se retourna pour la regarder. Elle attendit, alors qu'il semblait se demander s'il devait dire ce qu'il avait en tête.

Prends des risques House, s'encouragea t-il. Sois un homme. Dis … quelque chose. Il se racla la gorge. «Cuddy, est ce que tu penses … » ?

Quand il resta silencieux, elle pensa qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'encouragement. «Est-ce que je pense quoi ?»

House baissa les yeux en direction de ses pieds. «Est ce que tu penses que peut-être toi et moi … on pourrait être ensemble un jour ?»

Cuddy savait qu'elle avait ce regard de lapin apeuré, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Bien sûr, ils partageaient une histoire en commun où ils avaient avancé dans cette direction à un certain moment. Mais elle avait manifestement sous-estimé House. Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce qu'il parle clairement de ce sujet là ou même qu'il ait toujours envie d'être avec elle. Elle resta là, debout, en silence pendant quelques instants, la question résonnant dans sa tête. House leva les yeux vers les siens et elle essaya courageusement de se reprendre. «House, je …» Commença Cuddy.

Mais il l'interrompit après avoir vu l'expression sur son visage, et baissa les yeux vers le sol alors qu'il secouait la tête de façon catégorique. «Oublie. Oublie ma question, Cuddy. Je … Ne réponds pas.»

A ce moment là, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. S'il avait eu le courage de poser la question, elle devrait avoir le courage d'y répondre. Mais s'il voulait qu'elle oublie cette question, devait t-elle répondre ou laisser tomber ?

House posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit, la regardant une fois de plus. «Hey Cuddy,» commença t-il, une fois qu'il était sûr qu'elle écoutait. «Tu n'as pas à prendre des pincettes avec moi. Comporte toi … juste normalement avec moi. Je … je ne suis pas si différent. Je suis toujours la même personne. Je veux simplement … je veux simplement retrouver ma place et je m'engage à faire ce qu'il faut pour y arriver.»

Cuddy acquiesça en silence pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Il répondit de la même façon et quitta la pièce, en fermant la porte gentiment derrière lui. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le fixant du regard après qu'il soit parti, et essaya de comprendre malgré son cerveau qui semblait être aux abonnés absents. Elle s'approcha du canapé, et s'y affala. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, et poussa un gémissement. « Oh mon dieu. Qu'allait t-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué avec lui? Et qu'avait t-elle bien pu bien faire pour mériter un tel coup du sort ?

* * *

Mai 2009

Après avoir laissé House avec Wilson ce jour là, elle était rentrée chez elle, se forçant à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, plutôt que sur quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Elle devait se préparer pour le mariage et habiller Rachel pour l'événement. La première priorité avait été définie. Elle posa sa robe sur le lit et jeta ensuite un œil sur sa fille avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, essayant désespérément de sortir House de ses pensées. Ensuite elle se sécha les cheveux et se coiffa. A chaque fois que son visage apparaissait dans sa tête, elle se mettait à penser à ce qu'elle avait à faire ce week end. « Je dois aller à l'épicerie. Je dois passer au pressing. Je dois prendre rendez vous avec le pédiatre pour le bilan de santé de Rachel pour ses six mois. Je dois … je dois … je dois … » Quand elle fut tombée à court d'idée d'activités, elle avait posé son bébé dans son transat Bumbo sur le sol de la salle de bain et commençait à se maquiller. N'y pense pas; n'y pense pas; n'y pense pas. C'était presque devenu son nouveau mantra de la journée.

Quand elle arriva au mariage, Cuddy était en retard. Malgré sa détermination à sortir House de ses pensées, il avait réussit à passer toutes les barrières qu'elle avait installées, la faisant prendre plusieurs mauvaises directions/s'égarer sur le chemin de la mairie, distraite, avant d'enfin arriver. Elle trouva une place dans le fond et s'assit, Rachel dans ses bras. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Comment était-il possible que le monde continue de tourner comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que celui de House venait de s'effondrer brutalement ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était à un mariage, une magnifique image symbolique d'un engagement entre deux personnes, alors qu'House était littéralement seul, s'étant engagé à rester pour une durée indéterminée pour ce qui sera pour lui une totale agonie dans un hôpital psychiatrique et tout cela pour des raisons contestables. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les vœux, sachant qu'elle se devait de faire son travail et les soutenir en tant que patronne. Mais comment pouvait-elle soutenir Cameron et Chase, alors que la personne pour qui elle voulait être présente était House ? Quand le mariage fut enfin fini, elle était bien trop heureuse de s'éclipser, elle resta juste quelques minutes pour saluer et bavarder avec des personnes qu'elle connaissait de l'hôpital. Certains jours, la vie … craignait tout simplement. Elle se redressa, s'arma de toutes les capacités administratives qu'elle possédait pour pouvoir partir et avoir le sentiment qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de bien.

Cette nuit là elle appela Wilson avant d'aller au lit, voulant qu'il lui explique une fois de plus les dernières semaines et ce que House avait vécu. House lui en avait donné un bref aperçu dans son bureau après qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais il n'avait pas tout expliqué et elle voulait connaître chaque détail. Wilson avait été réticent à partager ce qu'il savait, ce qui était compréhensible, mais il avait fini par céder. Cuddy avait raccroché une fois qu'elle savait tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir, y compris où House se trouvait à ce moment, et ensuite elle resta allongé un moment, se répétant toujours la même chose. Elle ne savait pas à quel moment elle avait senti les larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues, mais quand elle s'en aperçut, elle essaya de ravaler courageusement un sanglot. Finalement elle plongea dans l'oubli, plus qu'épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait de vivre.

Dire que la semaine suivante fut pour Cuddy un désastre était un doux euphémisme. Non seulement elle avait du justifier les actes de House devant le conseil, mais elle avait du également gérer les conséquences des déclarations de House auprès de tous ceux qui soit avaient été présent quand il les avait annoncé ou soit pour ceux qui se les étaient fait répétées. On aurait dit que tout le personnel de l'hôpital était sceptique des raisons avancées pour justifier la soudaine disparition du Dr House. Les rumeurs se répandaient comme une trainée de poudre. Cela n'avait arrangé les choses qu'elle lui ait crié dessus en publique, le renvoyant après qu'il eut déclaré qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. A la fin de la semaine, elle avait ressenti toutes les émotions possibles. Et finalement elle en était arrivée au point où elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser une seule journée de plus à House, encore moins espérer des choses qui ne se réaliseraient jamais. House avait eu sa chance avec elle. Il avait eu plusieurs chances avec elle. Et il avait tout gâché à chaque fois. Cuddy ne pensait pas avoir été dure ou sans cœur en prenant sa décision. Elle avait choisit de regarder les choses de façon rationnelle, mettant de côté ses sentiments dus à leur passé commun. De plus, elle n'était pas en colère concernant ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il parte. Comment pouvait-elle bien l'être? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait choisi d'avoir eu une hallucination … sur eux. Mais elle s'était engagée à faire une croix sur le fait d'avoir une relation avec lui. C'était un docteur brillant. Et il était important pour elle. Elle savait que c'était vrai et elle savait que ça allait bien plus loin que ça. Mais le fait était qu'une relation entre eux avait été et serait toujours impossible, pour de nombreuses raisons qu'elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Et de plus, qu'importe à quel point elle voulait le sauver … de tout et y compris de lui même, elle ne pouvait pas le protéger de tout et quand bien même elle le pouvait, comment pouvait-elle le protéger de lui-même. Elle pouvait seulement faire de son mieux pour lui trouver un moyen de retourner travailler au PPTH, une fois qu'il serait de retour de Mayfield. Ça, elle le ferait pour lui. Elle le ferait parce que … parce que c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire et des raisons professionnelles allaient lui servir d'excuses. C'était un docteur brillant. Et au final, il ne fallait pas négliger le fait qu'il était la cause de plus de la moitié de dons fait pour le PPTH.

* * *

_**"If I could save you boy I'd do it a thousand times over And finally someday it seems that I meant you well**_

_**But I'm not answering the door We've been this way even more**_

_**Time won't be cruel if you let it go this way**_

_**And holding on Holding on Holding on There's something inside**_

_**Close to me Don't slip away You've been my whole life**_

_**But I'm not answering the door She's leaving inside even more**_

_**Time won't be cruel if you let it go It's way I'm letting it today**_

_**And don't Damn me down Falling like leaves when they're trading some piece of sky for the ground It catches so well after waiting so long, but**_

_**If I could save you boy I'd do it a thousand, thousand time**_

_**And maybe in time you would see I've made up my mind**_

_**But I'm not answering the door She's leaving inside even more I'm not answering the door**_

_**'Cause she's leaving inside even more**_

_**And if I could save you I'd do it a thousand time"**_

* * *

Song: "Answering The Door" (Rachael Yamagata)


End file.
